GX Twins
by Kamakasi Krisu
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are best friends at duel academy. But what's this, two new students. Why do they look like Jaden and Jesse? So many questions... so much confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes! Guess what? I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Mwahahahahahahaha! If you were wondering I forgot my password, username, stories, etc. for me fanfiction… OH NOSSSSS! And now I present you with another story of mine… Cue story after I explain This story takes place after Jaden gets back from Dark World. If your already confused, I am sorry to say but you have a life. Anyway Jaden is back and he's depressed. You heard me, depressed. He does not want his friends to be hurt by his hand like they did in Dark World. He's not depressed like really OOC depressed but just not as energetic. I have also taken the names and forms of the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh GX Jaden(Judai) and Jesse(Johan) and changed them. See if you can tell the difference=) I do not, repeat NOT, own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (tear) I just own the personalities and plot and other stuff that yugioh gx owner no have in this story… that's not a lot… I think. I present your story time… READ ON MY PRETTIES!**

_**2 weeks after Dark World**_

_**Normal Point of view**_

"Heeeeeey, Jadeeeeeeen!" said a light blue haired boy. He wasn't very tall but that was just him.

"What is it Sy?" the boy named Jaden Yuki replied to his best friend since the beginning of Duel Academy. He had brown hair with a light brown-orange spot on the top of his head.

"You didn't hear? There's gonna be two new students at duel academy! And they're undefeated, especially in tag team duels," Syrus Truesdale told him in hopes his friend would stop being down. After what happened in Dark World, Jaden's been keeping away from his friends because he doesn't want to hurt them like he did when he was Haou.

The brunette perked up at this. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm gonna beat 'em in a tag team duel… I should go ask Jesse an' see if he wants to tag-duel with me?" Jaden continues talking to himself and just as he finished talking another bluenette walks up to the two friends.

"Howdy, Jaden, how's it goin'?" the darker haired bluenette asked with a goofy grin on his face. He speaks with a southern accent and everyone's grown used to it by now.

Jaden looks at the newcomer with an excited look on his face. "Hey, Jesse! Did ya hear tha news?" Jaden was growing more excited with every passing second.

"Can't say I have-" Jesse was interrupted by the principle making an announcement on the intercom. Everyone was quiet, even Jaden.

"Attention Students, I have an announcement to tell you," Jesse and Jaden rolled their eyes. Both thinking 'Wow really I couldn't tell,' but then returned their gazes back to the intercom. "There are going to be two new transfer students whom will be attending Duel Academy. They will be arriving here in 5 minutes, so I want all of you students in the Auditorium in no later than 10 minutes. That is all," that was the end of the announcements and the intercom turned off.

"Come on guys! We gotta hurry if we want good seats," Jaden yelled from a doorway leading to the Auditorium. Jesse and Syrus franticly ran after him telling him to slow down and wait for them.

_**Normal Point of view with new students**_

"HaHA! I see it I see it!" Yelled a hyperactive brunette to a blue haired teen the same age. The brunette looked like Jaden Yuki's twin in almost every way. The bluenette sighed from exhaustion. The bluenette looked like Jesse's twin in almost every way.

Blue hair shook from side to side. "Yeah well that's a good thing. I'm tired of stayin' within 5 feet o' ya! I'll get ta avoid ya easily here… JUDAI YUKI, get off o' there, you're gonna hurt yourself, again," the bluenette ranted to the brown haired Judai Yuki.

Judai got off the boat's railing and stared daggers at the blue haired teen. "Well excuse me! I didn't know you cared a flyin' flip about my well being!... By the way you might not wanna step back, Johan." Judai said to Johan Anderson, the pain in Judai's side.

Johan smirked, "Oh yeah? And what if I do? You can't tell me what to do." Johan challenged to Judai taking a step back. "Ya see? You don't WAH!" Johan fell into the pool on the boat.

"Told ya~" Judai singsong with a smirk at Johan from beside the boats railing. "If only someone had warned you about- Oh wait, I did," Judai mocked at Johan while get Johan some more dry clothes.

Johan ripped the spare clothes from Judai's grip angry, "Yeah yeah whatever. How much longer?" Johan asked trying to calm down and not make a scene in front of the whole school on the first day.

"Oh about… five minutes ago," Judai said jumping off the boat onto the pier. Johan hurriedly changed clothes and angrily ran off after Judai. "Get back here Judaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

**And there you have it. I would like at least one review before I continue it… this goes for each chapter. See you dudes soon. (waves like lunatic) BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey good people. I'm sorry I didn't put very good descriptions for the characters. I've been having 'character-description-block'. And well heh I also had ta write an essay that was to have virtually NO description so, yeah. And I have read your comments and… I did not expect them so soon. I am extremely happy you dudes like it. Anyway in this chapyter I'll answer your questions as best I can. So I do not nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. (goes crying to therapist) Enjoy!**

_**Auditorium of Duel Academy**_

_**Normal Point of View**_

"Students… STUDENTS! Please quiet down," The principle of Duel Academy announced to the teen filled audience for the umpteenth time. But as they say, umpteenth's time's the charm.

The principle sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now as I was saying earlier. There are two new transfer students attending Duel Academy. Their names are Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson." That sure got Jaden and Jesse's attention.

"…" Everyone looked around for the two students with the same last names as Jaden and Jesse. Not a card was stirred not even a kuriboh.

Then after a few minutes of the teachers worrying and the students gossiping there were two voices behind the door at the back of the room.

"It… here," said a voice that was slightly similar to Jaden's.

"No… Idjit… ran… direction," countered a voice similar to Jesse's.

"Oh… well… see," the first voice said before there was the click of the door opening. "Nope not here." Then the door closed when a Jaden look alike took a quick glance in.

The second voice sighed and then another click. "This IS it. God why are you so stupid?" This time the person who opened the door was a Jesse look alike.

"I'm not stupid. Just not that observant. And your one to talk. You said it was the other building. You're a pot callin' the kettle black," the Jaden clone said to the Jesse clone.

"Up yours Yuki. I don' have ta take that chiz from an idjit like you," Jesse number 2 replied marching off to the stage with Jaden clone in tow.

By this time everyone was severely confused to the extreme. "Oh my. You two must Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson. Where have you two been? You should have been here about ten minutes ago…" ranted a man with long blond hair and an angry scowl on purple lips.

"Uhhhhhh… we dun know," both Judai and Johan answered. Shrugging their shoulders then turning around and waving to the crowd of students.

"Excuse me, Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson, but you are wearing the boys uniforms. You are sapposed to be wearing the girls uniform. It's school rules," Dr. Crowler continued, trying to find some way to make the additional Yuki be expelled. For him, one Yuki is enough.

"See I told you," Johan accused Judai. "This is why I told you to read the handbook."

"Wait… there's a handbook? Since when?" Judai question very confused for the moment.

All the students were wide-eyed when they heard 'girls uniform'. They all thought on first glance that Judai and Johan were guys, but upon closer inspection (from the guys) you could almost just tell that Judai and Johan had boobs. Jaden and Jesse were more shocked than the rest.

"Well I don't care what uniforms Judai and Johan wear, as long as me and Jaden get ta duel 'em. Right Jay?" Jesse yelled from his seat shocking the surrounding students, and Johan.

"Hey… That guy looks just like ya! I didn't know ya had a twin? You never tell me these things," Judai says to Johan, who in turn glared at Jesse then Judai.

"I don't, but when I'm done with 'im no one will recognize his face," Johan replied angrily. "And I don't tell you those things 'cause I don't like ya. In fact I hate ya, Jerk."

"I concur, Bitch. That still don't give you the right to disfigure a cute boy! Oops," Judai revieled quickly covering her mouth. Johan stared confused at Judai then smiled evily.

"Oh really? Well I guess sense you're in love with 'im, I should make it so you have no chance, right?" Judai was now angry at Johan but quickly got sad.

"You… YOU'RE MEAN! You know that? You… you…" Judai started but just ran out the Auditorium almost crying. Johan smirked but then sympathy took over and she walk out the opposite direction.

"This is the STRANGEST place I've EVER been to," Chazz Princeton yelled then slumped back into his chair like nothing happened. He's used to the weird random things that happen and just acts normal.

_**With Judai**_

_**Judai's Point of View**_

'Why is Johan so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong… did I?' I thought as I ran to what looked like the slifer dorms. I couldn't believe Johan heard that! I just saw that guy and not to mention he looks JUST like Johan. But he was so cute, and I can't explain it but it was like love at first sight.

'**Johan should pay for her cruelty to you, Judai. You must hurt her more than she hurt you,' **a voice in my head said to me evilly.

'No, Haou. I will not stoop to her level. I-I'm better than that.' "Right?" I say to Haou. Haou is the Supreme king of Dark World. I don't know where or what Dark World is but since two weeks ago I've been hearing his voice inside my head. It's not all bad, he sometimes gives me advice. Now albeit it's not always… good, he's getting better.

'**As you wish, Judai, but right now I believe the one you love is behind you. He is worried for you. You should forget Johan for now and live your life while you can, and do not dwell on the past for too long,' **Haou tells me and I swivel to come almost two inches from the boy who looks like Johan's face. '**You see? Have a happy time,' **and the link was gone, but I didn't notice.

"Uhhh… H-hi. I-I'm Jesse Anderson. Nice to m-meet you… Judai Yuki."

**And that's it. I hope you like it. If you want other couples, I'll add 'em. Thanks again for the reviews, really appreciated. Well it is… WOAH! It's 11:00 PM! I gotta go to bed but If I get reviews with tips, requests, or other stuff you dudes want in the story I'll add chapter 3 next week around Wednesday. (I hope) Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha dudes. I shall bring you chapter 3 with many… um…. THINGS! Yes things. So as I was-**

**Judai: No**

**Johan: yes**

**Judai: NO**

**Johan: YES**

**Me: MAYBE**

**Judai Johan: (Stare at me confused) Huh?**

**Me: tee hee. So I say to guy 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX' and he's like 'Who are you'**

**On with the show! Enjoy…**

_**With Johan after the fight with Judai**_

_**Johan's Point of view**_

'What kind of a person am I, to do something like that?' I thought as I walked through the forest. I still couldn't believe I was so cruel to Judai. 'She didn't deserve that. I was just… angry.'

'**Oh but she did, Johan. She was the one that ruined your life. She-' **a voice in my head said but I interrupted.

'No it's not, Jubel! It was… um… that…' "That tree's fault yeah the tree! It made our lives bad," I yelled into the forest. I felt the dark spirit sigh in aggravation.

'**You just announced to the world you can hear voices in your head, do you know that?' **Jubel ranted to me. Ever since two weeks ago, Jubel had been talking to me in my mind. I still don't understand it all but that was okay.

"Hey it's not my fault you sound like your standing right next to me every time you-" I started but was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Um who ya talkin' to, uh Johan, right?" I spun around to see a Judai look alike. I was so angry that this boy had found me yelling to the voice inside my head.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy at the moment if you can't tell," I was red in the face from both embarrassment and anger, but mainly embarrassment. I did know why I was embarrassed but I wouldn't let him know that.

"You were talkin' to yourself. I don't think that qualifies as busy, but if need someone ta talk to, I'm here," Judai's clone said to me with the same smile she use to give me. It made me remember the times when we were the best of friends.

"Hey are you okay?" Judai's clone asked me. I was shocked but then reached up to my face and… was that a tear? I was crying, and this copy of Judai was worried about me. I started crying harder remembering the times I would hold Judai when she got hurt and started crying.

I hold my north academy jacket closer to myself and cry as silently as I could, which wasn't that quiet from the fact that Judai number two was holding me to try and make me stop crying.

"Shh it's okay. It's okay. By the way my names Jaden. Jaden Yuki. It's nice to meet you, Johan," I can't believe he's being this nice to me. I yelled at him and he's holding me. I felt a warm feeling in my heart.

'Wha? I… do I… like Jaden? But I can't, he looks just like Judai! He- he… is he…' I couldn't comprehend what was going on with my emotions right then. All I cared about was if Jaden would hold me a little longer.

_**With Judai and Jesse on the Slifer dorms roof**_

_**Judai's point of view**_

"Uh- um… hi-hello J-Jesse. I-I'm J-Judai," Why is it so hard to talk to him. 'It's probably 'cause he's so close to my face.' I should have backed up until I was a good safe distance away from him. That's just it, I didn't want this moment to end.

We were both blushing bright red. '**Are you going to kiss him, or are you going to just sit there and stare at each other?' **Haou asked me slightly annoyed with the feelings going through my mind. '**If you want I can help you with the kiss?' **I couldn't believe what Haou was telling me.

'B-but… wouldn't that be awkward for you? I mean you're a boy and so is Jesse,' I was completely and utterly confused and embarrassed.

"Uh-um… I-I came here t-to s-see if y-your o-okay, J-Judai," Jesse was just as embarrassed as me. I felt a little better that I wasn't the only one. I just hope he doesn't run away, it's not like boys ever do.

I just stared at Jesse's face for a little while longer until I heard him clear his throat nervously. "Oh! U-um I-I'm fine… thanks for checking though. Heh heh," I reply with a better control of my voice. Then when Jesse was about to say something, I heard the all too familiar sound of Johan yelling my name angrily trying to find me.

I look down, embarrassed, then back up at Jesse. "I better go. Johan's probably worried. You know," I said and Jesse nodded.

"Yeah okay. What dorm room are you in? I'll escort you there," Jesse said then blushed when he noticed he just asked to 'escort' me to my dorm instead of walking with me there.

"Heh heh. Okay, you can escort me to my dorm, Jesse Anderson," I laughed and we started walking to my dorm that I shared with Johan. Even though Johan's an Obelisk blue, she stays in the Slifer slacker dorms with me. I mean it's not bad, but the constant complaining about every little thing different in the Slifer dorms than the Obelisk dorms could ease up a bit. That's just me.

"Well, here we are," we were standing in front of mine and Johan's dorm room. Jesse was wide-eyed for some reason.

"No way, are you serious? Me Jaden are in the dorm above ya'll! This is great. We can hang out… or something, you know," Did I ever mention how cute Jesse looks when he's embarrassed.

"Heh, yeah we could. See ya later, Jesse," I tell him and run into the dorm room before I could embarrass myself some more.

"This was the best day of my life."

**And there you have it. I will try to explain Judai and Johan's regular feuds to you dudes in the latter chapters. I just wanted to finish the two meetings first before I explain or add any more than should be. See ya'lls next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey faithful readers. SORRY SORRY SORRY I took such a long time to update. I was distracted by the fact that Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time is gonna be in theaters soon. So… yeah enjoy the chapter!**

_**In Judai and Johan's dorm room**_

_**Normal Point of View**_

Judai leaned against the door and slid down, on her back, to the floor. She sighed, "This was the best day of my LIFE... What about you Johan?" Said bluenette looked up from some papers, sneering at Judai.

"And yer happy 'cause?" Judai rolled her eyes. "Oh wait, is it 'cause I was mean, an' tried ta ruin yer love life?" Johan's southern accent was getting more noticeable the angrier she got. Johan was annoyed with how fast Judai's moods change. Even though most girls usually change their moods pretty fast, Judai's mood was on a hair-pin trigger.

Judai pouted at Johan as she turned back to her papers muttering about how confusing Judai's mind is. "I forgive you for your performance earlier today, but that's not what I'm worried about right now. Jesse lives in the dorm above ours!" Johan was shocked but Judai didn't notice. "He's so nice and kind. He has the same accent as you, too! Oh, and we were seconds away from kissing, but YOU were yellin' like a mad woman, but he's such a gentle man he offered to escort me to my dorm. 'Escort' me to my dorm. He's like my knight in shining armor, ya know like—" Judai continued blabbering while Johan commenced dropping her head onto the desk she was sitting at.

Unknown to the two girls, two boys in the dorm above them were eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

_**Jaden and Jesse's dorm room**_

_**Normal Point of View**_

"He's such a gentle man…" Came the muffled voice of one Judai Yuki. Then the sounds of banging followed. "Johan, why are ya banging your head on the table? You could seriously injure yourself or… something," the banging sound stopped.

Then the two boys, who were listening to the conversation of the two girls through the floor, jumped when they heard a loud thud and high pitched scream come from the floor below them. "Well you shut the HELL up? I'm going to redrum you if I hear one more thing about your Jesse in shining armor," the muffled voice of Johan Anderson spit out angrily.

The two boys sat up and looked at each other. One of the boys was blushing a slight red, while the other boy smiled evilly. "Don' you dare, Jay. If ya evan think about it, I swear ya will regret i'," The blushing boy told his friend, while also going a darker shade of red.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jess… _Jesse and Judai sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," _Jaden sang. Jesse's blush darkened even more and tackled Jaden. Both boys wrestled on the floor for 20 minutes. "We should probably get ta bed now. We got a test tomorrow," Jaden laughed to a tired Jesse.

Jesse got up then helped Jaden stand up. "Yeah, yer right, Jay! Aw man, I didn' study… Ah forget it," Jesse said while walking to the bunk beds he and Jaden shared. Jaden jumped up to the top bunk. Jesse laid down on the bottom bunk with a content sigh as he recalled the slightly embarrassing meeting with Judai on the roof. "Night, Jay."

"Night, Jess," Jaden said before quickly falling asleep dreaming about giant dancing fried shrimp.

_**Next day in Dr. Crowler's class**_

_**Normal Point of View**_

"Mr. Yuki and Mr. Anderson, would either of you by any morsel of a chance know where both Miss Yuki and Miss Anderson are? Hmm?" Dr. Crowler asked an awake Jesse but asleep Jaden. Jesse shook Jaden to wake him up.

"Huh what?" Jaden's head popped up from his crossed arms on his desk. "Oh, hey Jesse is class… never mind," Jesse chuckled softly as he watched Jaden look around the room getting the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Jay, ya didn' happen ta see Johan or Judai taday yet, have ya?" Jesse asked Jaden when the sleep was finally out of his eyes.

Jaden shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen 'em… um, who's Judai?" Jesse remembered that Jaden hadn't met Judai yet and made a mental note to introduce the two look-alikes. "Uh… hey Jess… ya there bro? Hello… Earth to Jesse," Jaden was waving his hands in front of Jesse's face.

Jesse shook his head when he noticed Jaden's antics to get him to focus. "Sorry, Jay, spaced out there a sec-" Jesse was interrupted by two students bursting through the classroom door and falling on top of each other.

"I told ya we'd be late! But nah ya never listen ta me," the bluenette yelled to the brunette under her. "We're sarry we're late, Sir. Judai here decided ta sleep for an extrah ten minutes," the blue haired girl explained to Dr. Crowler.

Judai stood up stretching her arms, "Hey it's not my fault if Mr. Shrimpy wanted to skydive while making origami cranes! Oh, and you're one to talk." Johan crossed her arms after a quick look of confusion at wondering who, or rather what, 'Mr. Shrimpy' could possibly be and scowled at Judai.

Right as Johan was going to retort at Judai's last comment, Dr. Crowler spoke up. "Just sit down before I give you a detention… NOW!" And with that Judai and Johan took the two last seats, which happened to be right next to each other. "Now as I was saying blah blah blahbly blah," was how the remainder of the class went for both Yukis' and Andersons'.

**Sorry this is so short… I've just been too… um… busy? Yeah that's it busy hehe. I also had writers block for the past um… however long it took me to FINALLY update this fuker… yep I curse but I promise to keep the really bad words from the too innocent for words Yukis and Anderson(s?). so please don't kill me… too much at least hehe. Well it seems I'm rambling now so I leave you for an unknown amount of time sorry. Adios mis amigos =:**


End file.
